Mission Start
by Tsukiakari no Tenshi
Summary: What if Sakura wasn't on the team but Hinata was? Jealousy rises. Hinata agreesive in this one so you have been warned!


Ravenfire: OK I will update my other stories real soon but until then here's this story.

Hinata: Kool.

Rvaenfire: First of all Hinata doesn't do that blushing crap, because she is hot and deadly at the same time.

Hinata: Hallelujah!

Ravenfire: Second she doesnt like Naruto.

Hinata: Thanks Rae I owe you one

Ravenfire :*laughs evily* oh I know... and thirdly can some make me a PB&J

Hinata:No.

Chapter 1

Hinata's POV

I sensed a familiar chakra while I was laying on my bed 'sleeping'. It was my fathers chakra he's probably testing me on my senses. As soon as the time was right I grabbed my fathers arm and slammed him into my wall.

"Wow Hinata you have really improved, you didn't even open your eyes or use Byakugan!" he complemented. I took off my blindfold and smiled. "Thank you father, so todays the day right?" I asked. Father ruffled my hair. "Now get dressed and get ready in 20 minutes. I bowed. "Ok bye

Haishi-sama." I winked at him I call him that when people are listening but, when there's just him, Hanabi, and I, I call him father.

I walked into my bathroom and ran my shower. I let the warm water run through my long, black hair. My hair was bout two inches above my waist. I blowed dried my hair and started to put my clothes on. I put on a black low cut t and a black tiger cover that I wear. For my bottoms I but on some black shorts with a khaki skirt on. It had slits on each sides so I could move. I slid on my ninja shoes and walked down stairs.

Hanabi was down stairs eating some miso with Neji. "Good Morning, Hanabi." "Hey sis." she said back. "We'll aren't you gonna say good morning?" asked Neji. "I would but nothing good when I'm around you." I shot back. My life has been a living hell ever since Neji moved in because his uncle died.

"Aww come on Hina-chan." He whined "Don't call Hina-chan ever again." Neji smirked. "You know you like it." Ok that was the last straw. "Hanabi close your eyes cause you don't want to see this." I warned Hanabi. "Yeah I'll probably get nightmares." With Hanabi left the room to watch tv. All she heard was a "Wait Hinata what are you doing with that rope." "Stay away from me with that thing!" "AHHHHH!!!!!!"

I laughed his pain amuses me... don't ask me why. "Okay Hanabi you can come in if you want." I called. "Okay just let me get my camera." she called back. I laughed again "I think she gets her cruelity from me. She back in holding a pink camera. "Say cheese niisan." Neji faked a laugh. "Okay now that you girls have had your fun... UNTIE ME!!!" he yelled. "No actually I don't really want to."I said . "What do you think Hanabi?" "Hmm... lets make a video off him and put it on Youtube!" my little sister answered. "Okay." We filmed Neji screaming "UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT!!! THIS IS ABUSE!!" To make this video even more funny Hanabi drew on his face. She put "I still sleep with my teddy bear." I bursted into laughter.

"I DON'T SLEEP WITH A TEDDY BEAR NAMED STUFFY!" "We never said what the bears name was." I said. Hanabi was rolling on the floor having a laughing fit. "What next do you have a kissing doll named Hinata!?" choked Hanabi threw laughs. Neji turned as red as and tomato. "JUST UNTIE ME!!" he screamed. Father stormed in looking mad.

"What is going on here?" He asked. "We tied up Neji and we are making video of it to put on youtube." I answered him. "Oh well next time put a mussel on him." and with that he went back in his office. "Okay Hanabi I think we have enough footage."

"Okay." Hanabi turned off her video camera. "Here." I tossed her a kunai. "Untie Neji for me so we can go." Hanabi grinned evily. "With pleasure." Neji was quivering in fear. Hanabi cut off the ropes along with some off Neji skin... Yeah we have issues. "Come on Neji before I have to drag you." "No." he said back. I sent him a deadly glare. "What did you just say?" "I said No." Neji repeated. I grabbed the rope and tied him up with a part out so I can pull him. "You are very abusive." said Neji. I giggled. "Thank you."

**The Academy**

When we got to The Academy I untied Neji. "What's with all the ropes?" he asked me. "Oh because I know youre afraid of them." I answered him. "You are very cruel you know that." I laughed again and wiped fake tears. "You know me so well." He glared at me. "Hey look there's that girl you like walking into the academy." I told him smirking. "I do not like her." "Yes you do remember those times when you saw her in the village

_Flashback_

_Neji was walking in the village staring at a girl with to brown haired buns on her head. "Aww so cute." He sighed. He continued to watch her train until she spotted him. "You perv!" She took out a freaking bomb and threw it at him. BOOM!_

_End of flashback_.

"Dang you saw that?" "Yeah and I heard it." Neji blushed a deep shade of red. "Go talk to her she's really nice besides I told her you liked her anyways." Neji's embarrassment turned into anger. "YOU DID WHAT!!??" he screamed. I hit him on the head. "Shut up besides she likes you too." "Really?" "No." I told him. He glared at me again "I hate you." "I know, now go get her." I pushed him toward Tenten and let go. I cried fake tears. "My little Neji is growing up." I wiped one more fake tear and walked into the academy.

There was a huge crowd at one desk and it was all girls. I pushed and shoved my way to the crowd to get to the desk. "Move you god damn idoits before you get stabbed by a damn kunai!" I screamed at them while pushing and shoving.

Before I knew it I was face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. "Do you need some help?" I asked him. He nodded. I motioned for him to crawl under the table. He understood and crawled under. I smiled to myself. "OH MY GOD IS THAT SASUKE TAKING OFF HIS SHIRT NEAR THE LAKE... OOHH HE HAS NICE ABS!" I shouted. All the fangirls ran out side towards the lake with 2 girls named Sakura and Ino leading the way. I laughed. "You can come out now there gone." I told him. "Oh." he said as he got from under the table and sat down. I sat down next to him. "Hinata." "Sasuke."

We both shook hands with eachother and started talking. "So what do you like to do?" I asked him. "Umm sometimes I train other time I just sleep." he answered. "I started to laugh. "You seem pretty lazy if you ask me." "Yea but I didn't ask you." "It's a free country." I told him. "Toushe." he told me.

_I gazed into his eyes those big memorizing black eyes. His hair is like perfect his laugh is amazing and he is totally cute.... WTF!? Did I just say cute... uhhh I don't know me anymore._

**Sasuke POV**

_I started into her lavender colored eyes. It's like they put me in a spell. I just wanna stroke that long black hair of hers. Her laugh and her voice are angelic plus, she freaking hot!... WTF!? Did I just say angelic I didn't even know I knew that word_.

**Hinata's POV**

"So when do you think your fangirls are gonna come back?" I asked him "In 3, 2, 1." Like on cue the fangirls appeared out off no where. "Sasuke-kun!" The girls screamed they all tackled him. "Get off me!" Sasuke screamed. "Get off him!" I shouted at them. I manage to pull all the girls off Sasuke and threatned to kill them so they would back off. I only to girls that wouldn't leave was Sakura and Ino. "Sasuke-kun why don't you ditch the bitch and hang out with me." purred Sakura.

"Bitch!? Who the Hell you calling a bitch!?" I asked her getting angerier than the minute.

Sakura smirked. "We'll youre the only bitch here." "Grr I'm gonna freaking kill you!" I tackled her to the ground and started to beat the shit out of her. I pulled out some of her hair and made her nose bleed, along with her shoulder and legs. Sasuke, this boy named Kiba, and this other boy named Shikamaru had to pull me off her. They tried to but I was pulling them. Neji and this boy named Naruto tried to pull me down to. They tried but they didn't succeed.

Ino and along with the other fangirls pulled and they finally pulled me down. They had to literally pin me down. "Okay fine I won't kill her... yet." I assured them. "NOW GET THE FUCK OFF BEFORE I HAVE TO MAKE YOU!!! Every one hurried up and got off me. I just got up and sat down next to Sasuke who had his mouth open. I closed it for him "Youre gonna get flies in your mouth if you don't close it.

"DAMN GIRL YOU FREAKIN STRONG!" He said after moments of silents. "Thanks I exercise a lot and plus its in my bloodline. "Wow." He said panting. "I have never seen a girl get beat up like that."b said a boy named Kiba. "That's what the hell she gets for being a bitch." I said to him. "You are very troublesome... and your hot." said Shikamaru. "Ok I don't know wether to slap you or thank you so I guess I'll do both. I slapped him and said "Thank you."

"She ok but I think she a stupid girl because I like Sakura-chan better." said Naurto. "Did he just call me stupid?" I asked. Every one nodded. I looked at Sasuke. "Can you give me your kunai?" I asked him. "Are you going to do something to Naruto with it?" he asked me. "Something like that." I answered him. "Ok then." He gave me the kunai and I aimed at Naruto. The kunai caught Naruto's jacket and had him hanging on a wall. I walked over to him and put a kunai to his throat. "Yeah ok let me make this clear call me stupid again and I will personally take out your vocal cords." My voice was calm and dealy.

"Ok I don't know if I'm freaking scared off you or attracted to you." said Naruto. I kissed his cheek. "We'll you better not be attracted to much or that will be the death off you. I press the kunai a little harder to his throat. I kept it there until Iruka-sensei came in. "Hinata get off the boy before you kill him." he said. I put up my kunai and walked away.

"I think I agree with Naruto." said Shikamaru. Kiba agreed and so did Sasuke. "Like I said to Naruto." They leaned in closer. "It will be the death of you." I whispered so only they could hear me. I kissed all three of them on their cheek. The 3 boys had scarlet blushed visible on there face.

"Ok class here are you teams"

**Team 1**

**Neji, Tenten, Lee**

**Team 2 **

**Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke**

**Team 3 **

**Sakura, Kiba, Shino**

**Team 4**

**Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji.**

"Ok class you guys will meet your sensei's after lunch ok dissmissed.


End file.
